infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Wind
"Wind" (분다) is a song by INFINITE, and the eighth track in their third studio album, Top Seed. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 너의 목소리가 들려 창 틈 새로 쏟아져 흘러 언덕 너머로 기억은 언제나 널 향해 있어 얼어붙은 이 계절을 넘어 네게 달리고 있어 부푼 맘 꽉 움켜쥐고 난 널 향해 분다 바람처럼 널 품에 안고 사랑한다 네게 소리쳐 휘몰아치듯 널 꼭 안고 싶어 미친 듯 그리웠던 널 사랑이 분다 바람이 분다 사랑이 분다 차가웠던 내 기억에 네가 파고든다 너의 목소리가 들려 지친 내 방안을 또 울려 눈을 감으면 내가 어디든 추억 속 그 자리로 그 때로 데려가 줘 따뜻했던 시간을 뒤쫓아 지금 달리고 있어 설레었던 내 맘 가지고 나 널 향해 분다 바람처럼 널 품에 안고 사랑한다 네게 소리쳐 휘몰아치듯 널 꼭 안고 싶어 미친 듯 그리웠던 널 사랑이 분다 바람이 분다 사랑이 분다 차가웠던 내 기억에 네가 파고든다 망설이지 마 이젠 내 품 안에 Woo wuha uh uh uh oh Woo wuha uh uh uh oh 그 시간 속에 너와 나만의 행복했었던 기억 바람처럼 널 품에 안고 사랑한다 네게 소리쳐 휘몰아치듯 널 꼭 안고 싶어 미친 듯 그리웠던 널 사랑이 분다 바람이 분다 사랑이 분다 차가웠던 내 기억에 네가 파고든다 |-|Romanization= neoye moksoriga deullyeo chang teum saero ssodajyeo heulleo eondeok neomeoro gieogeun eonjena neol hyanghae isseo eoreobuteun i gyejeoreul neomeo nege dalligo isseo bupun mam kkwak umkyeojwigo nan neol hyanghae bunda baramcheoreom neol pume ango saranghanda nege sorichyeo hwimorachideut neol kkok ango shipeo michin deut geuriwotteon neol sarangi bunda barami bunda sarangi bunda chagawotteon nae gieoge nega pagodeunda neoye moksoriga deullyeo jichin nae banganeul tto ullyeo nuneul gameumyeon naega eodideun chueok sok geu jariro geu ttaero deryeoga jwo ttatteuthaetteon shiganeul dwijjocha jigeum dalligo isseo seolleeotteon nae mam gajigo na neol hyanghae bunda baramcheoreom neol pume ango saranghanda nege sorichyeo hwimorachideut neol kkok ango shipeo michin deut geuriwotteon neol sarangi bunda barami bunda sarangi bunda chagawotteon nae gieoge nega pagodeunda mangseoriji ma ijen nae pum ane Woo wuha uh uh uh oh Woo wuha uh uh uh oh geu shigan soge neowa namane haengbokhaesseotteon gieok baramcheoreom neol pume ango saranghanda nege sorichyeo hwimorachideut neol kkok ango shipeo michin deut geuriwotteon neol sarangi bunda barami bunda sarangi bunda chagawotteon nae gieoge nega pagodeunda |-|English= I hear your voice It spills through the window Past the hills The memories are always towards you Past this frozen season I’m running to you Holding onto my growing heart I’m blowing toward you Like the wind, I’m holding you in my arms Shouting out that I love you I want to hold you as if I’m wrapping all around you You, who I missed like crazy Love is blowing The wind is blowing Love is blowing You’re digging into my cold memories I can hear your voice It rings through my tired room When I close my eyes Take me back to the memories, to those times Chasing after the times that were so warm I’m running right now With a fluttering heart I’m blowing toward you Like the wind, I’m holding you in my arms Shouting out that I love you I want to hold you as if I’m wrapping all around you You, who I missed like crazy Love is blowing The wind is blowing Love is blowing You’re digging into my cold memories Don’t hesitate, come into my arms Woo wuha uh uh uh oh Woo wuha uh uh uh oh In those times There are only our happy memories Like the wind, I’m holding you in my arms Shouting out that I love you I want to hold you as if I’m wrapping all around you You, who I missed like crazy Love is blowing The wind is blowing Love is blowing You’re digging into my cold memories Category:Songs